Reunited
by RyouBakuraShadow
Summary: A short tale dealing with a reunion that makes one boy smile.


_**Author's Note:** Greetings, and I... present to you this story that will... give you a certain... surprising twist. I give you this tale, "Reunited". Now, before we begin... I must ask if you like certain stories like this... but then again, I am assured that I am... a man of my words... but then... I must inform that you will see a certain man that can't stand as such for lies... and yet, I am certain that he... must be in troublesome. So..._

_Without such words to give, here is this... Enjoy._

* * *

**_Reunited_**

**_Summary: _**_A short tale dealing with a reunion that makes one boy smile._

* * *

He was among the others as we heard this man before us... but he was a man that couldn't reply as such... as he heard a friend in need. His friend was upset with it all that he needs someone to care for. As he heard from him when he was going home in Domino apartments... We find this man in check as to why he loves a man like him. We find this man unknown and true to his words... but what may we ask as to why he was always this kind? What may he wish in his dreams as well as Yami Bakura's? What may we ask that he loves all and always? Must we always ask this man as well to love Ryou Bakura?

He spoke the words of such might and happiness... saying he wished his friend to love him... but what way exactly though? What way should he loved his friend as always? Should he... loved him like a best friend or just a man to love among another? What should he be as well as himself? What should he feel as always to love his known friend? As we kept this in silence, there was many questions and rumors about Yugi Moto. There was certain mutterings as to why he loves about the man... Yet, what say him as well about his feelings?

As we taken this course to another person in life, we are to assume that he loves others, are we right? But we now know he wasn't that aware of such life and next... but... When this man becomes a helpful like man as well, his friends said the worst about him... but he was not always this sad... but... He was always a man to worry and full of misery. He was always a man to choose his own... but why must we insist he loves everyone? Why must we think he loves only his other... his other, Yami Yugi? Why must we think he loves anything he wants with Yugi? With this, we are aware that he doesn't love others... but... not even his friend, Tea Gardner.

As we head into this story, we are to find a man that loves to learn his ways and might... but with such... loyal heart like. He was a man that loves another and always... but what must we be this for him as well? What must we do as he loves to eat with someone that is afar? But... With all due in respect, there was a man that loves to give all he could recieve... and that man is always... his grandfather, Solomon Moto. Now, Solomon was always a man to love his grandson... but he knew it was always this way as usual. He was always a man to choose of love and strength... but with such... strength that could outwit the outcome. He was a man to love another too, but why must he be this late to eat at a time like this? Why must he insists on eating on a midnight?

As we continue as such for him and his grandfather, what are we to say he was a man to love and always? What are we to think he loves to eat on a short notice? He then shuffled his feet and ways again... but what must we think twice that he loves to eat along? But... What must we think that he should remain in silence? But... With everything we had with them, he was always the man to choose who he loves... and his grandson was his first sad choice. He was always the man to care, but why did he not notice his well beings? Why must he always wait for someone else like him? Why must he always depend on just his friends?

Solomon was really tired and sleepy as he left to eat his banana on a short night notice... but... He knew his grandson hates that he eats his banana on such a late midnight... especially when he... is hungry as well. He was a man to live for... but what must he always depend on himself? Why must he insists on telling himself that he doesn't love him? As he ate in silence, he was always the man to love only his grandson... but one day, he was lonely and tired while eating one banana and he said... with the words of such depression... that he was a little heartache... As he was eating and then, he simply lowered his peel that had one bite left. He was a little off of himself... but then, he was... He was slowly asleep and dreamt of something unknown.

He slept against the counter and slept for two whole days... as his grandson went to find his mother for help. As he made another phone to call for, he was sad that his mom couldn't awake her dad... and they rushed for the medics. Yugi was panicking and cried in tears and hated himself... as he went upon his bed and wept for his grandfather to awaken. As he left to see his other in sleep, he begged his other to give another chance for Solomon to recover. He then prayed for him that he was always going to be okay... but the gods couldn't spoke another word in his prayer. He couldn't awake at all as he cried in sleep... and then... He was dreamt in solitude and concern with his grandfather. He slept in as well and he couldn't wake up just like his grandfather.

His mother panicked and cried as they couldn't awaken at all... and she called for her friends to help her. They then sobbed and said they needed some time alone. As they left, they called others as well... including the Bakura's. They couldn't say another word... but... Yami Bakura couldn't say a word as well... He then worded to his mother that he needs some time alone with them... but then... He recovered them each by saying the words of god... As Yami Bakura spoke the sad words to recover the two men...

"...May I give you this blessing to awaken you both... but I need a place to stay for now. I must seek for you and your help, gods of Egypt. I need a man to solve them out and find a way to seek their truth... but may they stay intact to their bodies and find some peace," Yami Bakura rang to the hospital.

As the men awoke from their slumber... the mom cried and spoke to them, saying, "...Are you alright? What happened to you both?" She wept in sadness. She then worded out, "...And I thought you were..." She simply blew her nose and said, sadly, "...I thought you were gone from me!"

She embraced them both and said the words to god, at least... the gods of Egypt... "...I may thank you both always to be in my heart... but I knew you always loved me too and him!" She said and took her husband's hand and wept.

As we ended this part in a short closure, there was still hope to remain and always... but we knew it was always a sad like way to depart and leave the ones you loved... but with all such life, there is still one last request for us to give as well...

Would you love another and always? Why would you not love always to those you cherish? But why must you not care at all with others that are already this close? But we knew it was a sad way to live for... but with all, we are closing this statement to an end... and we wish you care about the ones you have that are on your lines... Please, with all due to care, hold everyone you had and always... but remember, we are among such others and we need to stay much stronger and so...

This brings our tale almost towards the end... and we will give you a moment to live for. We give chances as well and always... but we need your time as well and need... but care for those you loved and not that selfish with others you don't seem to know. Just please... take care of yourself... and find the truth within your heart.

With this, we thank you and goodbye... with such wonderful times and memories.

* * *

_**Author's Note:** And this ends the tale of "Reunited". We are sure to give one last time a farewell... and very soon, I shall now go and let you be... but with this, I have the words to give upon you:_

_I have made my life cleared to you and you shall have a nice life ahead, but I wish you farewell and good day to you everyday of your life. I wish you well and always when you leave this story and just move on... but I... shall see when you go. But I need to always see forth of your life and always... but... remember who you are and always love among the others instead of self hard greediness. Always keep yourself away from harm and we... must protect ourselves among others that intends to hurt and not that trustworthy. We must find a strength to give and find a way to fit in this world... but please, we must always live for more and not such hatred._

_With all due, please... have a nice life and spend your days like I do._

_Now, I must be off and go... and I shall see you next time._


End file.
